


Can't get any better.

by soorinkim02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorinkim02/pseuds/soorinkim02
Summary: Taeyong was supposed to spy on Jungwoo's boyfriend, Lucas but how did he end up with his crush's phone number?





	Can't get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a oneshot so any comment is happily welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy :)

I can confidently said that I am the best kind of friend that someone could have ever have. Prove? Well judging by the fact that I am spying on Jungwoo's boyfriend, Lucas is a solid prove. My mind flew back to the conversation that we had yesterday as Jungwoo cries on my shoulder. Lucas has been his pillar support for years now deserving the title as the best boyfriend. But suddenly for the past week he has been very busy and cancelling dates on a short notice. " I am scared, Taeyong. What if Lucas us tired of howw needy I am and found someone else who is a lot better than me?" Fortunately he is fell asleep after being cuddled by Taeyong.

 

So that is why he is here with Ten to spy on Lucas at his basketball practice as this is where he said he is to Jungwoo. Ten is probably just here to spy on his crush, Johnny instead of Lucas so he is fully willing to come. We have been hiding behind a tree for 15 minutes already with no sign of Lucas whatsoever and Taeyong is on the brink of fed up to hear Ten talking about how perfect Johnny's posture looks. He was about to leave while dragging Ten away when he saw an angel walking towards the rest of the team while wearing a basketball jersey. Wait a minute, an angel doesn't play basketball right? 

 

"Ten, who is that guy who just came?" 

"Oh my god, is The Great Taeyong is finally interested in someone?" I rolled my eyes and look at the guy before. "That is Jung Jaehyun a new guy who transferred here from California on Thursday. We went to the dance competition until Friday so you might have never seen him before. I also know him just because he started to get close to Johnny and you know I need to know if he is my rival."

"So is he single?" I asked with hope blooming in my heart. "You were fishing that from the start right? But yes he is single and ready to mingle." I cheered in my heart and continued my activity which is ogling him. The universe obviously hated me as I was caught staring and even participated in a staring competition with him which resulted in me losing after 20 seconds of us staring at each other. I thought that he was gonna let it slide but it certainly will not happen as Jaehyun walked towards us with full glory while Johnny on his side.

 

"Ten red code!, I think that we are busted. Johnny and Jaehyun are coming towards our way. Lets run away while we can" 

"Hell no TY, this is my chance to meet Johhny. Now how do I look?" Just for the record I seriously cant believe this guy. My palm was sweating as I saw the two of them heading towards our hiding place. I quickly stand up and flash a smile towards Johnny. "Ten Taeyong? What are you guys doing here?" I was feeling extremely nervous as Jaehyun was looking at me so I let Ten do all the talking. Big mistake! "We're here because Taeyong here is crushing on one of the guy from your basketball team." I don't know if it just me bust Jaehyun seems to tense up a little bit after hearing that and Johnny sent me a curious look.

 

"Yeah so that kind of happened. Hey where is Lucas by the way? I don't see him anywhere" Now that we are already in this situation I just want to finish what we are supposed to do

"These days he his working part-time at a convenience store. Heard that he is a little short on money or something" "Wait don't tell me that the one you like is Lucas. You know that he and Jungwoo has a steady relation right?" I faked a laugh and said " Obviously not. I will never do something like that to Jungwoo. Oh my Ten we are running late now. We have a dance practice today, please excuse us." I was walking as calmly as I can with Ten on my side when someone grabbed my hand.

 

I looked back and Jung Jaehyun was the one who do it."Is there anything that I can help you with?" I tried to muster my courage and looked at his eyes. he hand me a paper and said " I don't know who you are a fan of but I don't want you to go home empty handed so here." I don't get to registered his word until he said " Don't forget to call me!" while running back to his teammates. 

 

Basically that day Taeyong went home smiling from ear to ear with his crush number in his hand. Nothing can get any better.


End file.
